<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camille and Moose moments by AnaB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654554">Camille and Moose moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB'>AnaB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Step Up (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is about several random moments of one of the most beautiful couples of Step Up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert "Moose" Alexander III/Camille Gage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The work is being reposted with updates. I hope you like it, I will post the last chapters until next week.<br/>I obviously don't own Step Up or any of the characters mentioned here, otherwise there would be more than just 5 films, and would probably have an exclusive film by Camille and Moose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>We have the answer to all your fears</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>It's round about, it's somewhere here"</em> </strong>
</p><p>O'Children - Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds</p><p>The friendship came so easy between Moose and Camille that he often wondered how he could live without it. Camille was most often the opposite of it. Moose was agitated, Camille calm. Moose was disorganized, Camille organized anything. Moose was outgoing, Camille was shy.</p><p>And perhaps it was precisely for all the differences that they completed. They joked about her telepathy but was simply knowledge. They knew each other so well, they knew the mood of another without having to ask. Years of friendship had resulted in this, their fights were rare, but when they occurred were definitely serious.</p><p>Moose was sorry to have missed it for its participation in the World Jam and Pirates. It took a lot of time thinking about why it had omitted the situation, and reached the simple conclusion that he was afraid.</p><p>Dancing was very important to him, it was something natural, almost a necessity. And Camille had given up dancing, though she tell him that was why it was not good, Moose disagreed, Camille was good just needed a little more training. The truth was that dance wasn't have the same important to both, dancing to Camille was just a diversion, a hobby.</p><p>And Moose was afraid that he had to choose between dance and Camille, and it was somewhat ironic that his action has made it really happens. He had lost the dance, and Camille. He sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to re-focus on your word physics, a double hugged a few meters from him, and Moose watched.</p><p>It was while he was thinking about the possibility that he and Camille can be something else. Something more than friends, and their fight made him realize that missed her too much, and she had feelings beyond friendship for her.</p><p>He took the little postcard with a picture of both. He smiled slightly at how he looked strange in the picture, but Camille was still beautiful. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number he knew head and hoped she would answer your call at this time. Were only two days they had quarreled, and Moose felt as if they were years since he heard her voice.</p><p>-Hi- Her voice soft made his heart quicken.</p><p>-Camille, is the Moose.- he whispered, then he realized how stupid it sounded. It was obvious that she knew who was. -Can we talk? I can go in your house this afternoon?- He knew his voice sounded desperate, but he was desperate. Seem long minutes as she answered.</p><p>-Yes - He let out the breath he had not realized he was holding.</p><p>-Thank you Camille. Thank you.- He thanked earnestly before hanging up. Then returned to the text, your renewed energy by the rush to finish reading and can finally meet her and set things right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> <strong><em>“Merci Beau Coup, I Know That Music Leads The Way To Romance.</em></strong><br/><strong><em>So If I Hold You In My Arms I Won't Dance."</em></strong></p>
<p>I Won’t Dance- Fred Astaire</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell to the floor, her foot was burning with pain. Why couldn't she do better? It was so frustrating! She was rehearsing every day for hours, the steps were good. She knew that the problem wasn't the choreography. But then since last night things had gone off track. She just wasn't able to perform the complete choreography without losing her balance at some point. She was going to be humiliated in front of the entire class. With each wrong step, her nervousness and frustration increased, and consequently, the mistakes. <em>It was like a damn snowball!</em></p>
<p>-OK. Again- Camille took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to concentrate only on the music and the steps that had taken since she was a child with Tyler. She started tap dancing, her feet moving on the floor automatically. She didn't have enough time to get excited that everything was going well, when taking a short jump her feet became unstable and she went straight to the floor. She clenched her teeth when she felt the pain of the impact, had been lucky to not have sprained her ankle in the fall.</p>
<p>-Argh!- She held herself back from shouting her frustration, a laugh sounded in the small theater. Camille looks up to see who dared to laugh at her misfortune. A boy was propped up at the door with ease as he watched her. She wondered how long the boy had been there, long enough to realize how bad she was?</p>
<p>-Do you know what the problem is?- He asked, approaching her.</p>
<p>Camille wasn't a person who was upset often, her brother used to say that this was a problem. And that at some point she would explode like a balloon. The last thing she wanted at that moment was a stranger guessing what to do.</p>
<p>-You're trying too hard.</p>
<p>-What? - That was definitely the last thing she expected to hear from the boy. He sat down on one of the bars in the mirror and absently ran his fingers through his messy hair. Well, was there anything like trying too hard? Didn't people say exactly the opposite? That it was always necessary to try harder?</p>
<p>-It's Fred Aister. Just relax, have fun and dance</p>
<p>Moose crossed and looked at the girl. He had heard the noise of her dancing when was on his way to meet Andie for a rehearsal. And he was surprised, for someone who was dancing to a sweet and fluid melody, the girl was making a lot of noise and her steps were too mechanical. It wasn't bad, in fact it was surprisingly good and it had an apparently natural fluidity. But he didn't need much time to realize what the mistake was, she wasn't enjoying the music.</p>
<p>She was too busy trying to execute the steps with calculated perfection that the soul of the dance was visibly suffocated. And every time she fell he could see her eyes fill with tears, but she would just swallow and continue to dance. It wasn't a lack of feelings, it was actually the excess of them that was hurting her. She was putting too much pressure on herself.</p>
<p>-There will be no fun when I lose. My brother is going to kill me. - She murmured rising from the floor and heading towards the small table where the radio was. Moose wondered how anyone could look so fragile and yet so strong. She reminded him a little of Sophie, both of them might be bleeding and aching, but they wouldn't stop. Not until they have achieved the best they can.</p>
<p>-Alright. Put the music on again.</p>
<p>-Thanks for the help...</p>
<p>-Put the music on again- He cut it off, and saw the indecision in her eyes.</p>
<p>Dancing was also about trust. If you didn't trust your partner, everything would go wrong. He understood that he had given her no reason to trust him. They didn't even know each other's names. So he tried his best to tell her with his eyes that he was there to help, but the decision to accept it or not was in her hands. Even with her reluctant eyes she put the music on again and approached him. Her expression reminded him of an image of a suspicious cat, he smiled slightly.</p>
<p>He took a step forward and started doing the most stupid little dances he could remember, just to make her relax a little, it didn't take long to get a smile out of her. He was somewhat surprised by the change in her expression when she smiled. She didn't look like the rigida and distant girl that he'd seen dancing, in fact she looked like just a sweet and pretty girl.</p>
<p>-I won’t dance. Don’t ask me. I won’t dance, madame with you- He hummed as he whirled around her and made a dramatic expression eliciting another laugh from the girl. Moose took her hand and pulled her into the dance, their bodies moving in sync.</p>
<p>He had seen a good part of her choreography as he watched she dance at the door and modified it in a few pieces adding his own steps. To his surprise, the girl could easily imitate them, just watching him dance. He encouraged her to get up on the table and she looked confused for an instant what to do, and he pulled her out again.</p>
<p>He hugged her from behind, lifted her around him and then released her slightly as he slid back to the floor. Camille reached out a hand to help him up and he pulled her to him so that they both fell. They stood up and simulated a tango dance, and Moose ended with the classic movement of holding waist and leaning back and then bringing her up. He felt his pulse speed up as he watched her open her light brown eyes that seemed to glow. And then it was as if his heart stopped when saw the way she smiled.</p>
<p>-See? You did it. - He commented, walking away slightly embarrassed. The girl looked suddenly nervous. His eyes landed on the clock. <em>Oh no, Andie was going to kill him.</em> He was late for rehearsal. Once again. - Damn, I need to go! - He said picking up his coat from the floor he had thrown when they started dancing. He ran towards the door, and was already sliding through it when he locked his hands to hold on to the doorframe. -We'll, see you at lunch tomorrow? - Asked, the girl seemed surprised by the invitation.</p>
<p>-Sure. - She agreed nodding her head. And then she seemed to remember something. - I'm Camille, if you're wondering.</p>
<p>-I'm Moose. See you tomorrow and you tell me how many compliments you got from the dance - He spoke blinking, he didn't wait to see her reaction, he just ran around the school. He hoped to survive Andie and be able to find the girl again.<em> Camille, the name matched. Something sweet and melodic. It definitely suited her, he thought with a smile.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always thought that Camille is the type of person very concerned with the dance technique, and that’s why she and Moose look so perfect dancing together, he manages to make her relax and just enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>